Hyperacusis
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: One-shot. A very successful Fourth of July turns out to be a little more exciting than either Hotch or Beth had expected.


**A.N. **This fic was inspired for 4x02 'The Angel Maker'. I don't know why I'm so enthralled with Hotch's hyperacusis but I am. I'm deviating from the timeline of the show a bit (which means a lot) because I'm including Beth but I guess really this could fit into the current storyline. If you like (and even if you don't) please read and review; and as always, enjoy.

P.S. Let's not pick on the unlawfulness of lighting firework in your back yard. This only works if we blindly comform.

* * *

"This feels so…scandolous."

"I was aiming for romantic. What's so scandolous about it?"

"I don't know, it's late at night, there's no one around-"

"That's what makes it romantic."

Beth laughed and looped an arm through Hotch's. "Is this legal?"

"It is on the Fourth of July."

"Do you even know how to handle fireworks?"

He shrugged, "I'm a federal agent, I'm sure I can figure it out."

She smirked, "I'm a museum currator, have you seen me draw?"

He laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her quickly. "Trust me on this one."

She smiled, "I always trust you."

Hotch returned the smile before going back to setting up the fireworks. It had been a good day, not only because he'd been able to spend it with Beth – although that was a bonus – but Dave had thrown an awesome barbeque which the team had thoroughly enjoyed, even Jack had had fun spending time with everyone. It had just been a good day with great company, food, and weather. Now that it was later on into the evening though Jack had gone to spend the night presumably lighting sparklers and fireworks at a friend's house.

Returning to Beth he took a seat on the lounge chair next to her. "Those are ready for whenever. Do you want something to eat?"

She groaned, "After today I don't think I'll ever eat again."

"The food was good wasn't it?"

"It made me want to weep for my lack of culinary skills."

"You've cooked dinner for Jack and I."

"Not like _that_."

He laughed and nodded, "Not many people cook like that."

Grinning, Beth got up and moved over the straddle him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"You know," he began. "If you break this chair we'll never live it down."

She arched an eyebrow, "What are you saying Hotchner?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Smirking she leaned down to kiss him. Responding in kind, Hotch wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Beth never failed to get his heart rate up and this instance was no different, especially when she ground her hips into his.

Tlting his head back he broke the kiss, "Fireworks?"

She nodded getting off him, "Fire away."

Taking a quick sip of his beer Hotch grabbed his lighter and went over the pyrotechnics he'd set up. He hadn't bought that many but he'd gotten enough to give a good show for the two of them which was what he wanted. Lighting one, Hotch quickly backed away and wrapped and arm around Beth's waist. He could feel her anticipation and excitement, it was like an aura of energy that surrounded her and when he was so close to her he felt like it surrounded him as well. It made him feel warm and happy, and it's how he judged the success of their relationship thus far.

"Well _this_ is exciting. I'm glad I came." Beth said after a moment.

Aaron laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe it's defective. I'll take a look."

"No, Hotchner-"

"I'll just be a minute." He said before going back over to the fireworks. Crouching about an arm's length away he tried to see if maybe something had happened to the wick but from what he could see there was nothing wrong. He didn't want to touch anything, he'd heard enough stories to know nothing good came from handling a lit firework.

Standing up, he turned back to face Beth. "I don't see anything wrong, I don't understand why it's n-"

Without warning it went off, exploding behind Hotch with a loud bang and a small burst of flames. Before Beth could fully understand what was happening Aaron was on his knees, pressing his hand against his right ear. Dropping her glass of wine she ran over, whatever flame the firework had produced hadn't lasted, all she could see was a small patch of scorched earth. Kneeling in front of Hotch she could hear him moaning softly and it was obvious he was in immense pain. He'd told her once that he'd hurt his ear in an explosion and that for a while he hadn't been able to handle loud noises but she'd never seen him like that.

"Aaron?" She asked tentatively, putting a hand on his arm. She got no reaction from him other than the fact that he seemed to lean into her touch. She could see the pressure he was putting on his ear from the straining muscles in his arm. His eyes were shut tightly and judging by the soft gasps and moans that were still coming from him, he probably wasn't too aware of her presence.

Grabbing his free arm she hauled him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his waist. He was unsteady on his feet and getting him back into the house took longer than she'd expected; he weighed significantly more than she did and his stumbling threw them both off balance. When she got him inside she sat him on the couch before going to get him a glass of water, in the kitchen Beth stopped and braced herself against the counter to take a few deep breaths. She had to be strong for him but she was so scared her hands were shaking, it was hard to see him so…vulnerable. Filling a glass she quickly went back to find him hunched over on the couch in the same position she'd left him in.

Beth felt helpless as she watched him knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to lessen his pain. He wasn't moaning any more but he was trembling, still trying to stop whatever it was that was hurting him. She sat next to him in silence and waited for whatever was happening to pass quickly. Dashing under her eyes Beth tried not to panic, if she knew anything about him she knew that if she was crying when the pain passed he would focus on her and forget about himself.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his phone rang. He'd placed it on the table earlier and the vibration off the wood table was enough to reset her heart rhythm. Glancing over, she saw that he had no visible reaction to the phone so she took it off the table, stealing a look to see who was calling. The name _David Rossi_ flashed across the screen insistently and Beth looked back at Hotch.

"Aaron? I'm gonna answer this okay?" When she didn't get a response she looked back down at the phone, took a deep breath, and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"...Beth?"

Beth mentally cursed herself for not introducing herself. "Yes."

"Is Hotch there?"

She looked over at Aaron and frowned, "I don't think he can come to the phone right now."

"Why? Is he okay?"

"Yes…no, I don't know. Umm, we were lighting fireworks and there was a broken one I guess and he went to check on it and it kinda blew up. I think he hurt his ear again."

"Is he bleeding?"

Beth looked over sharply at Aaron; she hadn't even thought to check for blood. His breathing had evened out and he looked slightly calmer but he still hadn't acknowledged her. Moving over to his right side she tried to check for blood without moving his hand, she doubted he would have moved that hand for anything.

"No, there's no blood."

"Okay." She heard his sigh of relief over the phone. "That's good. He should be okay soon. If you need anything just call."

Beth nodded, "Alright. Did you need something?"

"It's nothing. Just tell him to give me a call when he can."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Happy Fourth of July."

Placing the phone back on the table she turned her attention back to Aaron who now seemed to be consciously taking deep breaths. Slowly he put the hand that had been on his ear down and looked over at her,

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he murmured before leaning over and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. There was nothing sexual about the act, it was just an act of someone seeking comfort in another. Stroking the back of his neck she stayed quiet and just held him as he recovered from whatever he'd just gone through.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a moment.

He nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

She frowned and threaded her finger through his, trying to offer him whatever support she could. It seemed to unnatural for her to see him like that but she figured he hardly ever got to be the one who sought comfort because he was too busy being the one that everyone else went to for comfort.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

When she didn't get an answer from him she slowly disentangled herself from him and pulled him to his feet. He looked incredibly tired as she led him to his room and made him lie down. Leaving him momentarily she went to clean as much of the glass of the ground as she could in the dark before locking all the doors. Once she was back in his bedroom she got to work; pulling his shoes and socks off.

He didn't react until she reached for the button on his jeans, "I can do that." He murmured.

"Yes but we both know I do it better," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That is true…"

He grinned, "Good. Now lift your hips for me."

When she gotten him down to just an undershirt and his boxers Beth undressed herself before climbing into bed with him. Wordlessly he manoeuvered himself so that he could rest his head on her abdomen and draped an arm over her legs. Stroking his hair in the silence it took only minutes before Beth fell asleep protecting the man she loved.


End file.
